tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Foolish Love
Episode of Red Life. Plot The episode begins with Trina receiving a box of chocolates in the mail. She tells the viewers that she and Nick haven't dated in a long time, and she goes through her weekly cycle of eating chocolate while watching television movies. While she does it, the doorbell rings and she sees Nick is present. He asks Trina to go to the park with him and she agrees. Trina assumes it's a make-up date, but it turns out that Nick wants to break up with her because she hasn't been receptive lately. Trina is sulking over the breakup. Mina tries to make her feel better, but is rebuffed at every instance. She then decides to get Nick's side of the story, but he turns her away by acting like a popular stereotype. Mina goes to watch TV and she sees an ad for an auction, where a love potion is one of the items available for purchase. She rushes over to the auction and after exploiting the auctioneer's inability to say the right prices, wins the potion. Mina attempts to get Trina and Nick to drink it, but is unable to do so. Alison catches on to Mina's plan and she throws Alison into the basement. She then gets the idea to mix the potion into two drinks for Trina and Nick, which works out as the two decide to spend the day together. Colleen soon arrives, questioning where Alison is, and after getting an idea of what Mina did, Mina does a trick to make Colleen sleep. Mina goes to her room, and she finds Jean ordering something online. Jean reveals she figured out that Mina went to the auction because she follows auctions and checked the auction editorial, where Mina's name and item is listed. We then cut to a montage that alternates between Trina and Nick doing romantic stuff and Jean chasing Mina. Mina eventually loses Jean by trapping her in an abandoned freezer. Later, Trina and Nick are watching TV, where they see a report regarding the love potion and how it could fatally damage the hearts of those who drink it. Unaware that they drank the love potion, the two shrug it off. The doorbell rings and Trina answers it, finding that the auctioneer from before has brought the antidote for the love potion, and after piecing what happened before together, she learns that Mina gave Trina and Nick a dose of the potion. Mina arrives home and Nick scolds her for giving them the potion. She admits that she could bear to see either of them in turmoil, which fails to sedate Nick. She then gives him the antidote and goes to give it to Trina. Trina is in tears over what turned out to be a false relationship and runs off before Mina could help her. She decides to listen to music before her eventual demise, which does in fact happen. Mina happens upon her late friend and mourns her loss while futilely giving her the antidote. We see Trina at the gates of the afterlife, but before she could be administered, the antidote jumpstarts her normal body and is forced to return to it. Upon returning, Trina and Mina reconcile and return to her house, where Jean, Alison and Colleen are waiting. Mina sedates them by giving them permission to beat her up, which they promptly do. Meanwhile, Trina and Nick talk to one another. Both are conflicted over whether or not they should just be friends or retry their deeper commitments. Trina ponders over whether or not she should reveal the feelings she has harbored for Nick for the past few years, but upon recognizing what she has in mind, allows her to do it. She spills her conscious and the two hug. During the credits, we get a cameo appearance from Mabel Pines in the form of a PSA, warning people not to play with fate. She cites how Robbie Valentino and Tambry, who also were affected by the love potion, are now going through the same fate as Trina and Nick. Angered, Thompson comes on, threatening to beat her up, with his friends rooting him on as he gives chase, with Mabel futilely trying calm them down through apologies. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Greg Cipes: Nick * Billy West: Auctioneer * Sam Anderson: Man in afterlife (uncredited) * Kristen Schaal: Mabel (uncredited) * Troy Metcalf: Thompson (uncredited) Trivia * Trina listens to No One Knows by Queens of the Stone Age as she awaits her death.